Baby Boom
by DD1980
Summary: Sequel to Kent Family Easter Egg Hunt. I suggest reading it first. Seven months after easter the new baby is born.


**Title:** Baby Boom  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them . . . just enjoy writing about them.  
**Summary: **Seven Months after Easter, the new baby is born.  
**AN:** This is the sequel to Kent Family Easter Egg Hunt. If you haven't read that, I suggest you read that first.

**Baby Boom**

Seven months has passed since Easter and the day Clark found out he was going to be a dad again. When Lois told him that on Easter day, he had to use his x-ray vision to check. When he had seen the little fetus he had been excited. He had felt like flying up into the sky and screaming with joy, just like he had done both previous times Lois had fallen pregnant.

It was early in the morning and Clark was in bed, holding Lois in his arms when he heard a call for Superman. So he spun into his suit, kissed Lois on the forehead and flew out the window. When he arrived at the house, it was up in flames and the family was stuck in the attic. He flew inside the house, blew the flames out and got the family out safely.

As he was flying home, another cry for help was heard and another, so he attended to each and every one. By the time he got home, Lois and the kids were up and already having breakfast. Lara was pouring cereal into her bowl, when she heard her dad land on the balcony.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetie." He said kissing the top of her head. "Where's mommy and Johnny?"

"Johnny's in the lounge room watching cartoons and mommy is in bed. She's not feeling well daddy, she said her back is sore."

"Well I better go and see how she is. Do you need a hand there?" Clark asked, seeing Lara pouring the milk in her bowl.

"No, daddy . . . I've got it. I'm a big girl, remember."

"Yes . . . I remember." He said, chuckling as he walked into the lounge room. "Hi, little man, what are you watching?"

"Funny rabbit and duck, daddy." Johnny said, turning back to watch the TV again.

Clark walked upstairs chuckling at his children's antics. Lara was a big girl and didn't need, any help. Johnny was obsessed with the Loony Tunes cartoons and Lois . . . well, she was a chocolate fanatic. He didn't have anything obsessions himself, except protecting the world and his family. "Ok so I do have an obsession."

"Have an obsession, with what Smallville?" Lois said turning onto her side, to face him as he walked into their bed room.

"Nothing Lo, just talking to myself. Lara told me you have a sore back, are you alright . . . do you need to go to a doctor or anything?" He asked concerned, sitting down on the bed.

"No, I'm ok. Just need to stay here, with my hot water bottle and I'll be just fine and so will our son." She said, patting her tummy tenderly.

"Well if you're sure. Why don't I see if Jimmy and Chloe will have Lara and Johnny for the day? I can be here for you, unless someone needs Superman."

"When doesn't someone need superman?" Lois scoffed.

Clark chuckled, as he reached for the phone. A few minutes later he hung up. "Ok, Chloe said its fine and she also said to look after yourself and that's an order."

"I am looking after myself. I'm just in a lot of pain." She said wincing as another sharp pain hit her.

"I know and when I get back, I'll give you a back massage." Clark said, as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Maybe . . . a front massage as well?" she said smiling at him, with the smile that made him weak in the knees.

"Lois. That's not going to happen."

"Party pooper." Lois said frustrated.

Clark laughed as he walked out; missing the pillow Lois threw at him. When he got downstairs he explained to Lara and Johnny that they were spending the day with uncle Jimmy, aunt Chloe and their cousins. Twenty minutes later, after the kids said goodbye to Lois, they all got in the car and Clark drove them to the Olsen's.

When he returned an hour later, he put his keys down on the table and walked upstairs carrying the tub of Rocky Road ice cream he had gotten for Lois and himself to share.

"Hey babe, I got some . . ." He saw she was fast asleep, cuddling his pillow to her chest.

Clark sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was amazing. He and their family were his world and he would do everything in his power to protect them. He remembered the time that Lex and Lana had taken Lara and how Lois had been hysterical until they rescued her. Lana had said it was to protect her from Lois, but Clark knew the real reason, only he never told Lois the truth. Lex had wanted Lara to experiment on her. He had always suspected Clark of being more than human and took Lara to prove that point.

He chuckled when he heard Lois mumble something and then turn over to the other side. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Clark went downstairs; put the ice cream in the freezer, cleaned up the breakfast dishes and did some housework. He was tempted to do it at super speed, but then he wouldn't have anything else to do, so he did it all at normal speed. It took him an hour to do all the housework, including the washing and then he sat down at the kitchen table, going over the notes he and Lois had for an article they were investigating.

Half an hour later, he came walking through the balcony doors, after making a save . . . to find a very tired and sore looking Lois sitting at the table, moaning.

"Hey, babe . . . how are you feeling?" He asked sitting down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Sore . . . bloated and in a lot of agony." She said tiredly as she turned towards him. "How about you?"

"Tired and very worried about my wife."

"Oh . . . I'm fine, Smallville. I've felt like this twice before." She grumbled as she rose from her seat and walked over to the sink and rinsed her bowl.

"Umm . . . what do you mean, Lo?"

"First time, was when I was pregnant with Lara and the second was with Johnny." She said smirking at him, seeing he was confused.

"Lo, are you in labor?"

"Yep . . . think I have been, since last night." She said groaning as she felt another twinge from her back and around the front. Then when she looked down, she saw a puddle between her legs, on the floor. "Oh, oh . . . My water just broke, which means, he's coming . . . soon."

"Ok." Clark said super speeding upstairs and returning with the bag she had packed for her stay at the hospital. "Superman express or normal car?"

"Normal car. Don't think I could take flying, right now." She said walking with him to the door.

"Normal car, it is."

They walked to the car, he helped her in but she slapped his hand. She didn't need to be treated like a child. "I can get in the car myself . . . thank you."

"I'm just helping . . . bite my hand off why don't you."

"No thanks, I would prefer to keep my teeth. Besides, going to go through enough pain, giving birth. Now drive." She instructed him, taking deep breaths as a contraction hit her.

He wanted to sit there, helping her through the contraction, but she punched him in the arm, like she usually did and told him "Move it . . . Smallville, got a baby coming."

"So it begins." He chuckled, as he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital and Lois had been settled into her room and their doctor, Jasmine Turkalj had been called in; Clark used the phone to call everybody. He told them that Lois was in labor and that they should get to the hospital soon.

Two hours has passed since Lois has been in labor, painfully.

"Oh, my . . . god. You are never . . . touching . . . my body . . . ever again." She said straining to get every word out.

"She said that the last two times. Look where we are now." Clark said to the doctor, chuckling and receiving a punch from Lois.

"Alright Lois . . . your son is ready to meet you all." Jasmine, said smiling happily at the Kent's.

Doctor Jasmine Turkalj has been their family doctor for sometime now. She knew who Clark really was and they trusted her completely. They knew she would never do any harm to either of them and she loved Lara and Johnny, so much, she felt like a member of the family. She said to them one time at a family barbeque that, the Clois babies would take over the world one day.

"Clois babies?" Lois had asked skeptically.

"Yes, Clois stands for Clark and Lois, together."

"Ok. You're a strange person, Jasmine and that's why you'll always be a member of our family." Clark and Lois said embracing her in a hug.

Here she was again, assisting with another Clois baby birth, watching Clark help his wife and she couldn't be happier.

An hour later Lois had given birth to a healthy baby boy. When he was handed to his parents, after being cleaned up, Lois and Clark broke down crying as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Honey . . . he's absolutely gorgeous." Clark said sniffling.

"He looks just like his daddy, except he has my nose and my mouth." Lois smiled at Clark.

"Well if he has your mouth, we're all in big trouble." Clark chuckled, receiving a punch from Lois, which made Jasmine chuckle with them.

"If only the world knew that Superman was a big baby when it came to his children..." Jasmine said, receiving a playful scowl from Clark and a chuckle from Lois.

"I can just read the headline. 'The man of steel melts as his child is born.'" Lois said smiling cheekily at Clark.

"That's right make fun of me . . . the both of you. I have a headline for you as well. 'Lois Lane- Kent, the fearless reporter . . . is a big wuss after all."

"Very funny. Ha, ha, ha." Lois was about to say something else, but was shut up by a passionate kiss from Clark.

"That stopped you, from saying anything. Didn't it?"

"Yes, but I was going to ask . . . what are we naming him.

"I was thinking, Jordan Ryan Kent." Clark said as he looked his son lovingly.

"Jordan Ryan Kent. Let me guess . . . Jordan because it has Jor as the first three letters and Ryan after the young boy who was like a brother to you?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I really like it, Clark." They shared another long, passionate kiss. Then Lois was transferred back to her room.

Clark and Lois were sitting in the bed holding one another as they caressed Jordan's head when a knock was heard.

"Come in you guys." Lois and Clark said in unison.

The Olsen's entered, with a squirming Lara and Johnny, followed by Martha. Lara and Johnny were placed on the bed and they gently moved up between their mom and dad.

"Daddy, he's so tiny." Johnny said.

"I know Johnny, but you'll always be my little man."

"I know that, silly daddy." He said chuckling.

"Guys we would like you to meet your little brother, Jordan Ryan Kent." Clark said proudly, while smiling at everyone else.

Lara leaned close to him, grasping his tiny hand in hers. "Hello Jordan, I'm your big sister Lara and I will take very good care of you, just like I do with our little brother Johnny." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then Johnny did the same as well.

Jimmy, even though he was crying, pulled out his camera and took the first Family picture, with Jordan in it. Jordan was then passed around to everyone else to hold. Martha held him in her arms, telling him the story of his grandfather, Jonathan Kent.

Chloe as she held him told him how his mommy and daddy never liked each other at first, but fell madly in love with each other when mommy had been seriously hurt. They got married and had Lara, then Johnny and now him.

Jimmy told him all about the hero of the world Superman, but that nobody knew the real hero, the man of steel, the daily planet reporter, partner of Lois lane was really his father Clark Kent.

For about an hour, Jimmy took photos of everyone holding Jordan. He even got one of Lois and Clark in a very tender family moment with their three children. Then Jasmine entered, ordering them out because Lois needed her rest, which Clark agreed to. Lois kissed and hugged everyone goodbye. Chloe, Jimmy and Martha walked outside with Lara and Johnny to wait for Clark.

"Umm . . . Jasmine before I leave . . . Lois and I wanted to ask you something." Clark said looking at her.

"Ok . . . this sounds ominous, but go ahead."

Clark and Lois looked at each other, deciding who was going to ask her. They decided Lois would. "Clark and I were wondering . . . would you and your husband Zeljko like to be Jordan's godparents?"

"Oh, my. We would be so honored to. Are you sure you don't want somebody else though?" Jasmine inquired thoughtfully.

"No . . . we would really love it if you would."

"Then, we would love that honor. Thank you." Jasmine said giving them each a hug and placing a gentle kiss on Jordan's head. "Could I hold him . . . please?"

Lois smiled as she handed him to jasmine. They had made the right choice, she would be a great god mother to Jordan and Zeljko would be a fantastic god father.

"Hi there Jordan, I'm Jasmine your god mother and I will protect you and love you and so will your god father. Ha . . . Zeljko is going to love this." She saw that Jordan was sleeping. "I'll take him back to the nursery so you can get some rest."

"Ok . . . thanks Jazzy." Lois said using the nickname that Jasmine loved. Lois and Clark each placed a kiss on Jordan's head. "Thank you again Lois and Clark . . . you have no idea what this means to me." Jasmine said as she wiped her tears of happiness away.

"You're welcome." Clark kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her. "Now you really are a member of the family."

Lois and Clark watched as Jasmine walked out of the room sniffling and chuckling while looking at Jordan affectionately.

"I think we just made her the happiest woman in the world."

"I think you're right Lo. Well I better let you get some rest. I love you . . . babe." Clark said the name that Lois hated so much and was waiting for the punch to come. However, he got a shock when instead of the punch; Lois pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, taking his breath away.

"I'm letting you get away with babe . . . just this once mister because I love you. Thank you for giving me a family and the love that I never imagined existed."

"You're welcome, Lo and thank you for giving me the family and love I never thought I would have."

They kissed passionately, much like their first kiss they shared in the middle of the cornfield where they first met. As they kissed, they both simultaneously thought of that night and how special it had been. Lois broke the kiss, from lack of oxygen and they rested their foreheads against each other. After a few minutes, Clark kissed her once more and left.

Two days later, Clark went to the hospital to bring his family home. When they arrived home, Lois wasn't too surprised to see the family was there to welcome Jordan to his new home. Jasmine, her husband Zeljko and their three boys Matthew, Michael and John were also there to welcome Jordan home.

It was late at night when everyone left. Lara and Johnny were fast asleep, tucked in their own beds. Lois and Clark then walked into Jordan's room and stood watching him as he slept. His little tummy went up and down as he breathed in and out. It calmed Lois to know he was alright. They walked out and headed to their room which was across from Jordan's.

"God . . . I'm so exhausted." Lois said dressing in her pajamas and climbing into bed.

"Me too." Clark said as he too climbed under the blankets, cuddling with Lois.

Twenty minutes later, they both got out of bed at the same time.

"Superman needed?" Lois asked, as Clark spun into his superman outfit and climbed to the window.

"Yep. Mom needed?" Clark inquired, hearing Jordan's crying.

"Yes."

"It's good to be needed isn't it?" Clark asked.

"Yeah . . . it really is. Go." She chuckled as he flew off into the sky as the world's hero. She walked across the hallway into Jordan's room. "Shh . . . what's wrong with my Jordy?" She felt his nappy. It was wet. "That's what's wrong." She said as she changed his nappy and then he went straight back to sleep.

She watched him sleeping and whispered. "He maybe the world's hero, but you three children are his world and mine as well." She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked back to their room. Lois climbed under the blankets and fell asleep.

Clark meanwhile, in his alter ego, was rescuing a cruise ship from sinking. After he rescued them all, he headed for home, where his world and the love of his life were waiting. He arrived home, spun out of his costume and into his pajamas, then climbed into bed.

"You and our children are my world Lo. And you . . . you are my soul mate." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep to the best music of all, his family's heartbeats.

THE END


End file.
